


Burning the Midnight Oil

by redKardinal



Category: Disney Fairies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redKardinal/pseuds/redKardinal
Summary: Bobble asks Clank to work late in the workshop
Relationships: Bobble | Phineas T. Kettletree/Clank
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Burning the Midnight Oil

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short story a couple years ago for the Disney Fairies fan magazine.  
> Now's as good a time as any to share it.

It happened from time to time. A Tinker would be struck with inspiration and work through the night. It wasn’t unheard of for new creations to be laying about in the morning with an extra tired worker in the workshop. Lately it had been happening more often for a certain pair. Clank and Bobble had spent several nights in a row working late at their stations. At first they were just catching up on projects for changing of the seasons, but the last couple of nights they were working late for fun.

Tonight it had been Bobble who wanted to stay up. He wanted to do some work on Clank’s fireworks launcher, so the two of them were in the work shop well after the sun had set. Most of the guild had turned in for the night. Even Fairy Mary had retired, telling the boys not to stay up too late as they had another busy day ahead of them.

“What exactly did you want to do Bobble?” Clank asked, digging through the supplies they had laid out.

“Well Clanky, as I told you before your invention is brilliant.” Bobble started. “Though it is a bit hazardous too as you recall, I just want to make sure there’s no chance of either of us being flung across the autumn forest again.”

Clank chuckled. “Alright, then let’s get started!” Clank suddenly yawned which he tried to cover up.

Bobble frowned, feeling guilty for once again making his closest companion work so late. “You know Clank, I can probably make the adjustments on my own if you’d like to go home and sleep.”

“I’m good.” Clank assured. “I’ll sleep when you do. Could you hand me that hammer?”

Bobble couldn’t help but grin as they got to work. He could always count on Clank to stay with him no matter what. They spent hours securing springs, tightening triggers and liberating loose ropes from the launcher, all the while Bobble didn’t notice how tired he was feeling. He set down his tools to watch Clank work for a brief moment and rested his chin on his hand.

“Bobble, could you take a look at this?” Clank asked. He got no response and turned to his friend. “Bobble?” He was answered with soft snoring. Bobble had dozed off rather ungracefully by their project. Clank chuckled softly and pushed his tools aside. He lifted his Bobble, careful not to wake him, and flew home with his skinny friend curling his arms around his neck unconsciously.

Bobble awoke the next morning and it took him a moment to realize where he was. He was a little surprised to be in his bed, not remembering how he’d gotten there the night before. The heavy snore got his attention and he found Clank in his spot and woke him up.

“Good morning Bobble.” Clank said through a yawn. “Did you sleep well?”

“Aye, thank you.” Bobble grinned. “Did you bring me home last night?”

“Yup” Clank answered. “I think all these late nights are catching up to us.”

Bobble nodded. “Thank you Clank. And next time we work late, I’ll carry you home.”


End file.
